dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman (Terra 2)
Estatísticas (anos 1970) Estas eram as estatísticas de Batman da Terra 2 pouco antes de sua trágica morte nas mãos de Bill Jensen. Atributos DEX: 9 STR: 5 BODY: 6 INT: 11 WILL: 12 MIND: 11 INFL: 9 AURA: 8 SPIRIT: 9 INITIATIVE: 32 HERO POINTS: 150 Perícias: (*Linked) Acrobatics: 9*, Artist (Actor): 8 Charisma: 10, Detective: 11*, Gadgetry: 11*, Martial Artist: 9*, Military Science: 9, Scientist: 11*,Thief: 9*, Vehicles: 9* Weaponry 9* Spy 11* VANTAGENS: Area Knowledge (Gotham City); Connections: Robin da Terra 2 (alta), Prisão de Gotham City (alta), Departamento de Polícia de Gotham City (alta), Universidade de Gotham (alta), Sociedade da Justiça (baixa: no Período da Segunda Guerra, foi membro-reserva da equipe; nos anos 1970, esteve em aventuras esporádicas com a equipe), Superman da Terra 2 (alta), Ruas (alta); Connoisseur; Genius; Intensive Training; Iron Nerves; Leadership; Lightning Reflexes; Scholar (arqueologia, criminologia, filmes, história, línguas asiáticas, européias e do Oriente Médio, literatura, psicologia, sociologia); Sharp Eye; Buddy (Alfred Beagle), Amplo Headquarters (Batcaverna) DESVANTAGENS: Age (velho), Married (Selina Kyle, não ganha pontos)(removida), Secret Identity, Séria Physical Restriction (câncer no cérebro) EQUIPAMENTO: *Algemas 5 Força 5 *Lanterna Infravermelha 1, [[Thermal Vision]: 12, R#: 2] *Kit de impressão digital *Tocha Laser 1, [[Laser Beam]: 12, R#: 5] Limitação: Laser tem Alcance de 0 APs. *Gravador Micro-Cassette 1, [[Recall]: 12] Limitação: Recall só grava audio. *Explosivos Plasticos (x6) 1, [[Bomb]: 8] *Respirador 1, [[Sealed Systems]: 12] *Ferramentas para abrir fechaduras colunas na OV/RV dos testes para [[Thief] (safes and locks)] *Batarang 7, [[Gliding]: 2] *Batlinha 7, Corpo: 7 a Batlinha tem 4 APs de tamanho. *Kit de impressão digital *Capsulas de fumaça (x4) [[Fog]: 12] *Cápsulas de Gás Nocauteador 12, [[Knockout Gas] 8] *Radio Transmissor 1, [[Radio Communication]: 11, R#: 2] *10 AP ACD Omni-Gadgets (x3) *BATMÓVEL ALTER EGO: Bruce Wayne Motivação: Responsability of Power Ocupação: Comissário, Bilionário playboy Riqueza: 21 Estatísticas (anos 1940 e 1950) e seu sidekick, Robin.]] Atributos DEX: 10 STR: 5 BODY: 6 INT: 11 WILL: 12 MIND: 11 INFL: 9 AURA: 8 SPIRIT: 9 INITIATIVE: 34 HERO POINTS: 150 Perícias: (*Linked) Acrobatics: 10*, Artist (Actor): 8 Charisma: 10, Detective: 11*, Gadgetry: 11*, Martial Artist: 10*, Military Science: 9, Scientist: 11*,Thief*: 10, Vehicles*: 10 Weaponry 10* Spy 11* VANTAGENS: Area Knowledge (Gotham City); Connections: Departamento de Policia de Gotham City (alta), Sociedade da Justiça (baixa: no Período da Segunda Guerra , foi membro-reserva da equipe), Superman da Terra 2 (alta), Ruas (alta); Connoisseur; Genius; Intensive Training; Iron Nerves; Leadership; Lightning Reflexes; Scholar (arqueologia, criminologia, filmes, história, línguas asiáticas, européias e do Oriente Médio, literatura, psicologia, sociologia); Sharp Eye; Sidekick (Robin da Terra 2), Buddy (Alfred Beagle), Amplo Headquarters (Batcaverna); Unlimited Resources (Segunda Guerra somente) DESVANTAGENS: Mistrust (início de carreira somente); Secret Identity EQUIPAMENTO: *Batarang 6, [[Gliding]: 2] *Batlinha 7, Corpo: 7 a Batlinha tem 4 APs de tamanho. *Kit de impressão digital *Gravador 1, [[Recall]: 12] Limitação: Recall só grava audio. *Capsulas de fumaça (x4) [[Fog]: 12] * .]]Cápsulas de Gás Nocauteador 12, [[Knockout Gas] 8] *Radio Transmissor 1, [[Radio Communication]: 10, R#: 2] *6 AP C Omni-Gadgets (x3) *BATMÓVEL ALTER EGO: Bruce Wayne Motivação: Seeking Justice nos primeiros anos; Upholding the Good durante o resto da Era de Ouro Ocupação: Bilionário playboy Riqueza: 20 Origem A origem de Batman na Era de Ouro foi mostrada pela primeira vez em Detective Comics #33, de Novembro de 1939. Apenas em Batman #47, de Junho/Julho de 1948, foi mostrada mais detalhadamente. Segundo essas histórias, Bruce Wayne n , passou muitos anos da vida treinando para atingir o ápice da perfeição humana, física e mental.]]asceu no final da década de 1910, filho do Dr. Thomas Wayne e sua mulher Martha. Bruce foi para a Mansão Wayne onde teve uma vida feliz e saudável até os oito anos, quando seus pais foram mortos por Joe Chill, um ladrãozinho de araque, quando voltavam para casa depois de assistir a um filme no cinema. Após o acontecido, Bruce foi criado na própria Mansão Wayne por seu tio, Philip Wayne. Bruce Wayne jurou vingar-se. Treinou seu físico e intelecto, estudou diversas áreas do conhecimento que poderiam ajudá-lo em sua busca, incluindo química, criminologia, artes marciais e ginástica, bem como habilidades teatrais como disfarces, fugas e ventriloquia. Ele sabia, no entanto, que apenas essas habilidades não seriam o bastante. Pensando nos criminosos como seres supersticiosos e covardes, Bruce Wayne pensou que seu disfarce deveria assustá-los, meter-lhes muito medo. Enquanto pensava sobre isso, um morcego entrou pela janela, inspirando-o a se tornar o Batman. Inicialmente, o Batman não foi bem aceito pela polícia, mas o Cruzado de Capa conseguiu a simpatia dos homens da lei no começo da década de 1940. Em 1940, Bruce adotou o órfão Dick Grayson, após seus pais, os Graysons Voadores, serem brutalmente assassinados durante sua apresentação no circo em Gotham. Dick tornou-se o parceiro de Batman, Robin. Também em 1940, Batman tornou um dos membros-fundadores da Sociedade da Justiça da América. Alfred Beagle era o mordomo de Bruce Wayne nesta versão. Beagle era gordo, careca, meio atrapalhado, mas tinha dons de detetive. Sendo contratado pela dupla dinâmica, Alfred usou seus talentos de detetive para descobrir a identidad , em sua ansia de fazer Chill confessar seu crime, revela sua Identidade.]]e secreta de seus amos. Alfred Beagle não ajudou a criar Bruce Wayne, pois na Terra 2 o mordomo só conheceu Batman adulto, depois que Robin foi adotado. Numa história de 1948, quando Batman descobre quem matou seus pais, vai atrás dele e revela ser o milionário Wayne, e Joe Chill foge. Ao saberem que Joe é o culpado pelo surgimento de Batman, seus próprios homens o matam, antes dele revelar quem é o herói. Com a introdução do Multiverso da DC Comics na década de 1960, foi descoberto que o Batman da Era de Ouro vivia na Terra 2, um mundo paralelo, lar dos heróis da Era de Ouro que participaram da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Nesta Terra, os heróis podiam envelhecer, casar, ter filhos, mudar de carreira, se aposentar ou até morrer. Também foi revelado que, em meados da década de 1950, Bruce Wayne fez parceria e se casou com a reformada Mulher-Gato, Selina Kyle. A primeira filha do casal nasceu em 1957, e chamava-se Helena Wayne. As atividades do Batman se reduziram, ficando o Cavaleiro das Trevas semi-aposentado, aparecendo apenas para resolver casos especiais. Após a aposentadoria do Comissário Gordon, Bruce Wayne tomou seu posto como comissário de polícia em Gotham City. Nas revistas, todas as aventuras do Batman até meados dos anos 1950 foram na Terra 2. A partir daí, o personagem da Terra 2 só voltaria nos anos 1960, quando na primeira aparição do Robin da Terra 2 desde a Era de ouro em Justice League of America #55, o herói afirma que Batman está em semi-aposentadoria. Ele só seria realmente visto em Justice League of America #82, de agosto de 1970, e daí aparecendo esporadicamente em Batman Family, Justice League of America, All-Star Comics e Adventure Comics. No final dos anos 1970, a vida de Bruce Wayne ficou tumultuada, enquanto ele lidava com a morte de sua esposa Selina. Após a morte de Selina, Bruce aposentou o Batman permanentemente, mas teve que voltar à ativa quando o criminoso Bill Jensen ganhou poderes místicos de um feiticeiro chamado Frederic Vaux. Bill Jensen foi um criminoso que Batman enviou a cadeia em sua identidade de comissário Bruce Wayne. Após Jensen derrotar toda a Sociedade da Justiça, o vilão e Batman lutaram: quando a máscara de Batman rasgou, revelando que era Bruce Wayne, o homem que o havia enviado a prisão, Jensen enlouqueceu. A raiva fez Jensen perder o controle de seus poderes e causou uma explosão que matou a si mesmo e ao Batman. Bruce Wayne foi enterrado ao lado de sua esposa Selina. Depois que Vaux foi derrotado, o feiticeiro Senhor Destino usou seus poderes para apagar de todos (exceto, claro, seus familiares e amigos íntimos) a lembrança de que Bruce Wayne era o Batman, fazendo com que todos acreditassem que os dois faleceram quase ao mesmo tempo. Após a mega-saga em 12 capítulos Crise nas Infinitas Terras, essa versão do Batman, bem como toda a memória de sua existência, foi apagada. Sua filha, a Caçadora, tendo sobrevivido a reconstrução do universo por ter estado na Aurora do Tempo, ficou horrorizada quando viu que o local onde ele estava enterrado não mais existia. Durante a Crise Infinita, o Superman da Terra 2 revela ao Batman Pós-Crise que acredita que a morte desse Batman foi um dos motivos que culminaram com a primeira crise. Resumo do histórico O histórico a seguir é referente aos acontecimentos desde Detective Comics #27 ao desfecho de sua carreira de combatente do crime em Adventure Comics #461-463: *Bruce Wayne nasce em 1916. Os pais de Bruce são assassinados por Joe Chill em 1924, depois disso ele é criado por Phillip Wayne (seu tio). * Após um período de treinamento Bruce Wayne se torna o Batman em 1939, e no começo de sua .]]carreira não foi bem aceito pela polícia mas depois conseguiu a simpatia dos homens da lei no início da década de 1940. * Em 1940, Bruce adota o órfão Dick Grayson, após seus pais, os Graysons Voadores, serem brutalmente assassinados durante sua apresentação no circo em Gotham. Dick tornou-se o parceiro de Batman, Robin. * Também em 1940, Superman e Batman se tornaram amigos e membros-fundadores da Sociedade da Justiça da América e posteriormente participaram do All-Star Squadron. * Em 1943, a Dupla dinâmica contrata seu mordomo, Alfred Beagle. * Nos meados da década de 1950, Batman faz parceria e depois se casa com a reformada Mulher-Gato, Selina Kyle. *A primeira filha do casal Wayne nasceu em 1957, e chamava-se Helena Wayne. As atividades do Batman se reduziram, ficando semi-aposentado, aparecendo apenas para resolver casos especiais. Após a aposentadoria do Comissário Gordon, Bruce Wayne tomou seu posto como comissário de polícia em Gotham City. *Batman morre em 1979. Veja Também * Bat-Família * Bat-Vilões * Batcaverna * Batmóvel * Batcomputador * Caçadora (Helena Wayne) * Robin (Terra 2) Category:Fichas Category:Era de Ouro Category:Pré-Crise Category:Heróis Category:SJA Category:Batman Category:Terra 2